The Only Thing 2: Take To The Sky
by Blumacaw13
Summary: Louis and Kylie have fallen maly in love, but could that be a bad thing? Also, how will Buck deal with being a parent? And why is Granny being so nice? Is there something she's not telling the herd? LouisxOC BuckxOC PeachesxEthan Sequel to The Only Thing.
1. Father? AHH!

**The Only Thing 2: Take to the Sky**

The wind blew on Kylie's face as she and Louis flew through the sky on Silas and Josiah. "This is fun." Louis said.

"Hold on!" Silas said as they griped his and Josiah's feathers. The birds spun around into the clouds.

"THIS IS SO AWESOME!" Kylie yelled. The birds stopped spinning and flew down to go and land. "Thanks for the ride, Silas." Kylie said, giving Silas a little kiss on the cheek.

"No problem, Madame." Silas said. Josiah looked at him and jealousy before looking at Kylie.

"Do I get one?" He asked.

"Not from me. If you're lucky, Louis might give you one." Kylie said, pushing Louis towards Josiah.

"No!" They walked off, and Louis pushed Kylie a little. Josiah tackled Silas. When Louis and Kylie returned, there was a lot going on with the herd. Raz was playing with Diane and Tyler.

"Diane, go long!" She yelled, throwing a stick Diane's way. Diane and Tyler both jumped up to grab it, Diane catching it, Tyler falling flat on his face again.

Flynn was feeding on fruit, moving the plate away from Gorilla every time he tried to grab a piece.

Diego, Shira and Jake were stalking a gazelle, who was feeling watched.

Scrat and Scratte were sailing down the river with the acorn next to them.

The whole herd were enjoying themselves. Ellen bounded up to Kylie and Louis. "Heya guys!" She said in a cheery mood.

"Hi, Ellen." Ellen then ran off, happy that she had at least said hi. They spotted where their friends were and jumped over to them.

"Hey, Louis!" Peaches greeted. She was with Honey, Ethan, Katie and Steffie.

"Hey Hero!" Steffie greeted.

"Stef that was like, two years ago." Louis said. Steffie played around with her hair before replying.

"So, I will never forget it, because you saved our lives! You are a true hero." Ethan looked at him, and then gestured for Louis to follow him.

"So, anything happening between you and your princess?" Ethan asked.

"Get outta here!" Louis laughed. Ethan laughed too.

Kylie, Peaches, Steffie, Katie and Honey started to walk off. "Ethan, Louis, You coming?" Louis and Ethan followed the girls.

Buck sat alone by the river. Crash and Eddie walked over to him. "Hey, are you okay, Buck?"

"It's D…She's acting…Strange…She won't tell me what's wrong." Buck said, referring to Diesel. "And she's gotten a little…uhm…What's the word…Pudgy? Anyway, she's not as thin as she was."

"Maybe you should get her to come see the herd." Eddie said. Crash hit him in the back of the head.

"She's been a bit moody, too…"

"Maybe she just needs Anger Management." Crash shrugged. Eddie hit him in the back of the head.

"Does Natasha or Minnie ever get this way?" Buck asked. Crash and Eddie shook their heads. "Then why is she acting this way?"

"Go and ask her."

"But she won't tell me." Buck said.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Why not?"

"Because she won't tell me."

"Won't tell you what?"

"You two are confusing me. Go away."

"Sheesh."

**Later that day…**

"Hey, D?" Buck asked, sitting next to Diesel.

"What?" Diesel snapped.

"Why won't you tell me what's wrong?"

"Because when I do tell you, you're gonna freak."

"Just tell me please."

"Buck…I'm…I'm Pregnant."

Buck's eyes whined. "You mean… I'm… I… you… Oy." Buck fell back and fainted.

**The next day…**

"I did not see this coming. I can't believe it. I'm gonna be a father." Buck said to no one in particular. Granny walked over to him.

"One Eye, you should be happy about this. I bet even Snowflake is happy for ya." Granny said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I know who the happiest one would be."

"Who?"

"Petrol."

"You mean Diesel?"

"Eh, I have nicknames for everyone."

"So, you think Rudy…would be happy for me?"

"Who knows." Crash and Eddie walked over.

"So…D's pregnant?" Crash asked.

"Yeah…I'm still in a daze. And Diesel's more concerned about the sea monkey that keeps stealing my money."

"Sea monkey?" Eddie asked.

"He is a rotten, bank hacker."

"Okay…"

"I'm excited, but I'm a little…worried about the whole thing."

"You'll be okay, One Eye." Granny said.

"Thanks, Granny.

**Buck: OMG…**

**Yep. You are.**

**Buck:…**


	2. Jinxed

**The Only Thing 2: Take To the Sky**

Buck sat in a tree bored out of his mind. "I can't believe I have to spend a whole night with the entire herd. I'll probably wake up with a fat guy on me. Don't you agree, Diesel? D?" Diesel sat higher in the tree, muttering something.

"You're gonna jinx yourself, Buck."

"I probably already have." Buck said. A crack was heard. "Yep." Suddenly, the branch he'd been sitting on snapped, causing Buck to fall. Before he was out of reach, Diesel jumped down and grabbed his tail. Buck smiled at her sheepishly. Diesel rolled her eyes.

"You are so lucky I was here." Buck smirked.

"I guess, but I would have survived the fall." Diesel then smiled evilly.

"Okay." She then released his tail, allowing him to fall. She heard a crash the minute after he hit the ground. She climbed down the tree and walked over to Buck who lay on the ground motionless. "Are you dead? Did I kill you?" She grabbed his hand. "You don't look dead." He rolled over and opened his eyes. **(LOL different version of the Sylvia line!)**

"Diesel, I knew you were moody but why'd you have to do that?" Buck groaned. "HOW COULD YOU!?" He yelled.

"You said you would survive and you did. That's the important thing."

"I think I broke something though."

"Don't be silly; the last time you broke something, you cried like a baby for a week."

"I did not!" Buck said. Diesel rolled her eyes. She was sick of Buck's stupidity and craziness. Heck, he even pretended to go Zombie-dino hunting when it got dark.

"C'mon, we should go now. It's getting late." Diesel said. "Do you think you can get up, wussy?"

"You're so mean."

"Practice makes perfect."

**The teens…**

Louis looked around frantically. "Louis! Relax! She's probably already with the herd!" Peaches said, trying to calm Louis down. Kylie had disappeared and he was getting extremely worried.

"You better be right, Peaches." He followed her to join the herd. When they got there, Louis was relieved to see Kylie there, safe and sound. "OMG…Thank god!" He sighed, running up and hugging her.

"I told you I don't like hugs." Louis' ears drooped. Kylie sighed in defeat and hugged him. "From most people." Crash and Eddie flung rocks at Diane and Tyler. The two tiger cubs chased the possums around. Diane pounced on Eddie.

"Gotcha! Uncle Eddie, you should have seen your face!" Diane laughed. Eddie laughed too, but Crash was still being chased by Tyler.

**Later…**

"Goodnight everyone." Everyone said at one point or another. The possum boys slept in a tree as did Ellie, Peaches, Honey, Sid and Snowy. **(Honey and Snowy are Part Sloth) **

Buck slept across the room from Diesel. Flynn was next to him and Buck was getting quite un-comfy. Then that level of un-comfyness increased to a higher than high scale.

Flynn rolled on top of Buck.

"Get off me!" Buck scowled, unaware Flynn was asleep. Then he saw his knife next to Diesel. "Ah-ha. GET OFF ME! PLEASE!" Diesel's eyes flickered open, and she saw Buck trying to reach for his knife.

"Shut up." She groaned, hitting Buck's knife over to him. Then she went back to her snooze. Buck gave her a silent thank you and Poked Flynn with his knife. Flynn Yelped and jumped off Buck.

"Sorry, Buck." Buck just gasped, able to breathe again. Flynn then went and sat near Gorilla. Buck curled up, closed his eyes and hoped day would come quickly.

**The next day…**

Louis and Kylie had gone to the tree house to see the view. "It's so beautiful…"

"Reminds me of you." Louis commented.

"Awww…Thank you…" Kylie said, kissing his cheek. Suddenly one of the legs on the tree house snapped and the tree house began to collapse. Kylie and Louis screamed. Louis slid down the roof and fell off the side. Kylie grabbed his feet, preventing him from falling. The tree house then crashed to the ground, burying Louis and Kylie beneath it all. Janice had been walking by and seen the whole thing.

"LOUIS! KYLIE!" She screamed, digging through the mess trying to find them. She found them both, unconscious. "What am I gonna do?!" She took them to a cave and sat until they awoke.

**Buck and Diesel…**

Buck stood next to Diesel on a hill. "Remember our song?"

"Yeah…"

"You wanna sing it?"

"I dunno…"

"C'mon, Darling." Buck begged.

"Oh, fine!" Buck twirled Diesel around before starting to sing:

"_There was a time  
I used to look into my father's eyes.  
In a happy home  
I was a king, I had a golden throne.  
Those days are gone,  
Now the memory's on the wall.  
I hear the songs  
From the places where I was born…"_

Diesel began singing with him.

"_Upon the hill across the blue lake,  
That's where I had my first heartbreak.  
I still remember how it all changed.  
My father said,  
"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child.  
See heaven's got a plan for you.  
Don't you worry, don't you worry now."  
Yeah!"_

Diesel then sang alone:

"_"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child.  
See heaven's got a plan for you.  
Don't you worry, don't you worry now."  
Yeah!"_

Buck took over, grabbing Diesel and twirling her again.

"_There was a time  
I met a girl of a different kind.  
We ruled the world,  
I thought I'd never lose her out of sight.  
We were so young, I think of her now and then.  
I still hear the songs reminding me of a friend." _

They both sang again.

"_Upon the hill across the blue lake,  
That's where I had my first heartbreak.  
I still remember how it all changed.  
My father said,  
"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child.  
See heaven's got a plan for you.  
Don't you worry, don't you worry now."  
Yeah!_

_Oh, oh, oh!_  
_Oh, oh, oh!_

_See heaven's got a plan for you_

_"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child._  
_See heaven's got a plan for you._  
_Don't you worry, don't you worry now."_  
_Yeah!_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!  
Yeah!" _They finished and kissed.

"I love you…" Buck said.

"I love you two…" Diesel replied.

**A/N: Whoo! Finally finished! I loove the song I used, so I knew I just had to use it.**

**Buck: That hurt…**

**Diesel: XD I dropped you!**

**Buck: GRRRRR...**


	3. Flashback

**The Only Thing 2: Take To the Sky**

Louis' eyes flickered open. "Ugh…What happened?"

"Hello." Janice said, looking at him. "You 'over slept'."

"Ha-ha, very funny." Louis said sarcastically. "How long was I out?"

"A month."

"WHAT?!"

"I'm kidding, Louis!"

"Well don't!" Louis and Janice didn't look at each other for a minute until Kylie, who had woken up way before Louis, asked a question.

"Uh, what just happened?" Louis looked at her.

"Sibling rivalry. Always. Crash and Eddie, Me and Jan, Diane and Tyler, etc, etc."

"Oh…Huh?" Kylie asked, tilting her head, confused.

**Meanwhile…**

Honey leapt out of the tree she was in. "Wahoo! This is fun!" Her friend, Scamp, walked on the ground like a normal land mammal.

"Why do you always take to the trees?!" He sighed.

"Cause its fun."

"You think everything is fun."

"Because it is!"

"I can't believe Mr. Mentally Deranged is gonna be a father." Scamp said, referring to Buck. Honey laughed, jumping down next to Scamp. Honey shushed him.

"Be careful! Buck might hear you!"

"Too late." A voice said from behind them.

"Oh, um, Heya Uncle Buck…" Honey said. He looked at Scamp.

"Mr. Mentally Deranged?"

"I just heard what Sid said to you that day…It was just a joke…"

"Oh…In that case I'm overreacting. See ya."

"Bye, Buck!" Scamp said. "Is it just me, or is he not as crazy anymore?"

"Nah, it's just you." Honey laughed. "I'm just kidding, I guess he's just still tryna take in the whole father thing, that's all."

**Buck…**

Buck walked through the woods. "I've been waiting for you…" A cold voice said. _Oh mai god…_ Buck thought. He could recognize that voice anywhere.

"Juni…" A bush rustled and Buck tackled into another weasel. He looked exactly like Buck but he had both his eyes, and his eyes were green. "HELLO LITTLE BROTHER."

"Hello, Buck." The other weasel said.

"WHERE'S TEGAN?!" Buck shouted at him angrily as the other weasel (By the name of Juni).

"You mean our sister?"

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Buck yelled, grabbing Juni.

"OKAY, OKAY! SHE'S HERE!"

"B-buck?" A small, female voice peeped.

"Tegan?" Buck asked, dropping Juni who fell to the floor.

"Ow." Buck started bopping up and down on the spot.

"You're gonna lose it…" The female (By the name of Tegan) told Buck.

"TEGAN!" Buck screamed and leapt forth and pulled his sister into a hug.

"Buck…Can't… breathe…" Buck pulled away and smiled.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" He laughed. "I THOUGHT I WAS NEVER GONNA SEE YOU AGAIN!" Tegan crossed her arms.

"Since when did you care?" She snapped.

"Hello, you're mai littl' sista!" Tegan went silent…

"When…When you ran away…Mom and Dad did everything they could to find you…But one day…they didn't come back home…"

"W-w-Wha…I DIDN'T RUN AWAY!"

"WHAT WAS WITH THE FREAKING STUPID LITTLE NOTE THEN?!"

"TEGAN, I HAD NO BLOODY CHOICE! IF I DIDN'T GO, MY LIFE WOULD'VE ENDED MUCH QUICKER!"

"I'm just gonna stay outta this…" Juni said, backing away.

**Louis, Kylie and Jan…**

"CAN WE GO NOW?! PWEASEEE!" Louis whined.

"No, you're staying here until I get help." Janice said.

"Okay, Kylie be prepared to stay here a million years." Kylie had left. "KYLIE?!"

**Kylie…**

Kylie sat under a tree, sobbing. She just saw her horrible past. Again.

_Flashback_

_Kylie looked around frantically. "CARLOS! LUCY! WHERE ARE YOU?!"_

"_KYLIE!" Another voice screamed back at her._

"_LUCY?!"_

"_HELP ME! CARLOS!" The other one screamed back. They ran towards Kylie and hugged her. They were severely scratched_

"_Lucy…" Kylie whispered to her little sister._

"_Car-Carlos…"Lucy whispered, hugging Kylie. Kylie shushed her. A cat like figure crept towards them. _

"_Lucy run." Lucy ran and the cat pounced on Kylie. It dragged her across the ground and smashed her into the ground next to her brother Carlos._

"_Ky…" He groaned. The cat scratched her arm, leaving a deep scar. Another cat pounced on the one hurting Kylie and Carlos. It was a girl tortoiseshell. The attacker ran away and the Tortoiseshell walked over to them._

"_Name's Ellen Pakins. You guys need some serious help." _

_Flashback over_

"ELLEN!" Kylie suddenly found herself screaming. She looked to her side and saw Natasha, Minnie Crash and Eddie standing there.

"Ky?" Crash asked, approaching her.

"Ellen…" Was all Kylie could say. Minnie and Eddie approached her too.

"What was it?" Eddie asked.

"Ellen…saved my life…And I locked her in a pirate dungeon…" Kylie sobbed. Eddie immediately felt bad for her and gave her a hug. (The possums have a soft spot too, ya know.) Louis and Janice eventually found them.

"KYLIE!" Louis exclaimed, kneeling down next to her. "What happened?" He asked Eddie.

"Apparently Ellen saved her once." Eddie explained. "And the pirates locked her in the dungeon." Louis became teary eyed. He'd never seen Kylie so sad.

**Tegan, Juni and Buck…**

"Look, Tegan, I didn't mean to hurt you," Buck told his sister, "But we can't change the past. I wish we could, but we can't."

"Don't say anything else." Tegan said. "You should know where you're not wanted." And with that she ran away. Juni shrugged. Buck chased after her.

"BUCK! STOP FOLLOWING ME!" Tegan yelled.

"NOPE!" Tegan just disappeared into a tree. Buck looked around.

"Tegan?" Tegan swung down from the tree and Kicked Buck in the back of the head, knocking him out.

"Sorry Buck." She looked down at him. "It's for the good of the family."

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Buck: Why do you torture me?! **

**Because, I can't help it.**

**Buck: Tegan better not get me killed.**

**Assasinated by dinos.**

**Buck: Wait, what?!**

**Nothing.**


	4. No Buck to Check On

**A/N: BTW, Scamp belongs to Tabbypie101!**

**The Only Thing 2: Take To the Sky**

"We should find them." Louis said, he couldn't stand seeing Kylie down like this.

"But I don't know where they are. YOU don't even know who they are." Kylie said, referring to Lucy and Carlos.

"I believe we will find them, okay?" Louis told her in a comforting tone of voice. Suddenly a certain teenage mammoth ran up to them.

"GUYS! YOU GOTTA COME QUICK!" She exclaimed.

"Woah, Peaches what is it?" Louis asked.

"It's Buck!"

"What happened?!" Kylie asked, starting to panic.

"JUST C'MON!" She then ran off with Louis, Kylie, Janice and the possums following close behind. They came to Buck and Diesel's home and entered. Buck, scratched and bruised, lay unconscious. Diesel sat by him, teary-eyed.

"What happened?" Louis asked her.

"I found him near the entrance of the lost world…and there were dinosaur footprints everywhere." She explained. She stroked Buck's face with her hand. "Why? Why'd it have to be you?" She asked. Buck groaned and opened his eyes slightly. "Buck?" Just hearing Diesel's voice made him smile. Although he knew that he'd probably never hear it again after that day.

"Hello…" He managed to say.

"Are you…" Buck shushed her, for she looked like she would cry if she said another word.

"I w-wish I c-could s-stay…B-but I c-can't…"

"Please don't say that…" Diesel said, starting to cry. Buck just looked at her sadly. "…You mean it…don't you?" Buck nodded sadly. Diesel just cried harder.

"T-there's just one thing you should know…"

"Tell me…please…"

"I… love…you…" Buck's eyes closed, and he stopped breathing. Diesel cried her eyes out and hugged Buck's body. She found his heart was still beating, so he wasn't dead.

That night Diesel cried herself to sleep, hoping for a miracle to keep Buck with her.

She didn't get that miracle.

When she woke up that morning she went to go check on Buck.

There was no Buck to check on…

**So short! But I couldn't leave you guys in such suspense! **

**Buck: Did I leave or did I die? OR DID I DO BOTH!? *Plays dead* X_X**


	5. Break up

**The Only Thing 2: Take to the Sky**

Diesel sat bolt upright and wiped the sweat from her forehead. This was killing her! She just wanted these stupid nightmares to end. Buck was still there, and she was getting paranoid. She was scared that it might come true. Suddenly she felt a pair of arms wrap around her.

"It's okay, darling." It was Buck. "It was just a dream."

"What if it wasn't? What if this is a dream?"

"I can assure you this is NOT a dream." Buck said with a smile.

"Oh yeah?" Buck nodded. "How?" Diesel yelped in pain as Buck pinched her. "BUCK!" He just laughed and started tickling her. She started to laugh uncontrollably.

"You never told me you were ticklish!"

"Because-I-Didn't – Want –You-to-tickle me!" Diesel said between laughs. Buck stopped tickling her and smiled sheepishly.

"You do know you fell asleep when we were finished singing, right?"

"That explains why we're outside." Buck paused and looked around for a sec. He helped Diesel up. "What's up?" Buck smiled at her.

"We're going somewhere."

"You better not be taking me to the VOV."

**Louis and Kylie…**

"I can't take this, Kylie. I can't."

"Can't take what? That I used to be a pirate? Oh, sorry for acting like what I grew up as for TEN YEARS!" Kylie snapped back at Louis.

"Wiener, Shorty! C'mon, can't we get along?" Granny snapped, bopping them on the head with her stick.

"You know what? I don't think this is gonna work out, Kylie! Where are you every day? You leave without telling me, You talk to yourself, and you don't tell me what's gonna happen! I WISH WE LET YOU DROWN, PIRATE!" Sid, Granny, Shira, Diego, Scamp, Honey, the possums and the mammoths gasped. Kylie just stared at him. Even Louis couldn't believe what he had just said to her. "Oh my god…I am so sorry…" Kylie then tunneled away. "KYLIE! NO! WAIT! DON'T…" Kylie was already out of sight. "Go…" Eddie ditched a rock at him and snarled,

"Nice goin', Wiener." Louis tunneled away to a quiet corner of the village and cried to himself.

"Louis?" The voice of his best friend made him want to cry more. He didn't deserve to be friends with anyone from the herd. "Are you okay?"

"Peaches…" Louis sniffed. "Go away…please…" Peaches gently hugged him with her trunk.

"Louie, I know what you're going through. I went through the same thing with Ethan, remember?"

"That's Ethan, though…" Louis cried. "Kylie'll never come back and I know it." Peaches sat down to look Louis in the eye. She lifted his head up with her trunk.

"Hey, you don't know that for sure! I think she will come back. She loves you," Peaches explained, "And you…"

"Love her…"

"Exactly, Louis." Honey came over with Scamp.

"I can't believe Eddie pegged a rock at you. Are you okay?" Scamp asked him. Louis wasn't thinking about that now. He just wanted Kylie back.

**Kylie…**

Kylie sat at the opposite side of the village. She cried too. "Ky, you alright?" Ethan asked from behind her.

"What do you think? Louis thinks I'm a complete loser." Ethan smirked.

"He does not. He thinks you're a princess. I know that because whenever we talk, he stares in your direction and smiles. He loves you," Ethan explained, looking Kylie in the eye, "And you…"

"Love him…"

"Exactly, Kylie." Katie and Steffie walked over together.

"Ky, are you alright? That musta hurt. You know, what he said to you." Steffie said. Kylie didn't want to think about what he said. She just wanted Louis back.

**The rest of the herd…**

"I feel terrible for both of them, that was sad." Ellie said.

"Does this mean we have two less in our herd?" Sid asked, starting to panic. Shira looked at him.

"We're not gonna lose Louis AND Kylie. I'll make sure of it." She said. Diego raised an eyebrow.

"Kitty, how are you gonna do that?" Shira growled at him a little but then told them her plan. "Nice plan. We just need to put it into action." Crash and Eddie didn't look too sure.

"I dunno, you think they'll fall for it?" Eddie asked.

"If you want them to fall for it, just trip them over during the plan." Crash replied. Natasha slapped him.

"He didn't mean that fall for it."

"Wait, so what do I get to do?" Sid asked. Shira and Diego smiled at each other. So did Diane and Tyler. Jake just looked around, a little confused.

"You can help me and Jake decorate."

"Wait, since when was I on decoration duty?" Jake asked.

"Just do it." Shira snapped. "Let's go put this plan into action."

**So, will Louis and Kylie get back together? What's the plan? An what the heck is the VOV? Stay tuned…**

**Shira: OO! OO! I know what the plan is!**

**Because you were the one that made it! Phew, I bet Buck fans are happy Buck wasn't really gone!**

**Buck: ;D YAYZ!**


	6. Plan preparation

**The Only Thing 2: Take To the Sky**

Peaches walked with Louis back to the herd. "Ah, the triumphant return." Shira greeted Louis sarcastically. Then Louis turned around and walked in the opposite direction. Peaches narrowed her eyes and walked towards Shira.

"Auntie Shira, what gives?"

"We can't exactly have Louis around here at the moment." Shira explained. "We're tryin' to get him and Kylie back together."

"Oh, okay." Peaches said, nodding her head. "So I have to keep him occupied?" Shira nodded and Peaches walked over to Louis.

**Later…**

Peaches had trouble keeping her balance on the sheet of frozen ice. So were Scamp and Louis. Honey however, was sliding gracefully around them. "Hey, Peach."

"Heya, Scamp!"

"Hiya Louis!" BANG! She slipped and got stuck in a wall of ice. As she tried to pull herself out, the others walked past.

"Hey, Hon." Louis said. He was just daydreaming. Well, it was more like a nightmare during the day.

_Flashbacks_

"_You're not really friends with him, are you?" Ethan asked Peaches as the brat pack turned to face her._

"_Yeah, come clean, Peaches!"_

"_Are you friends with that awkward little rodent or not?"_

"_I mean Louis and I, we've hung out or, whatever, but no, we're not really friends friends." Peaches said with a giggle, fixing her hair._

"_Not friends?" _

"_LOUIS! I…"_

"_*Gasp* Busted…" Steffie giggled to Katie. Peaches was speechless. Louis, upset but a little mad replied:_

"_Good to know." And then tunneled away, hitting into a rock on the way. "Ow." He could just hear Steffie laugh and say: "He even runs away like a loser!"_

"LOUIS!" Peaches yelled his name for the fifth time. Louis jumped. "You okay?"

"Yeah, it's cool." Louis said.

"You sure man, you just stood there frozen for two minutes." Scamp asked him. Louis nodded and ran to catch up with them.

**The others…**

(Song in background: I Gotta Feeling by Black Eyed Peas)

The herd began to prepare for the plan. They had gathered up the others to help them put it into action.

Crash, Eddie, Minnie and Natasha made stars of wood with flowers in the edges making each one glow a different colour and hung them on the ceiling of a cave.

Scrat and Scratte organized the instruments. They made drums out of bark and leaves, and strings out of vines, while Gupta provided his whistle.

Shira, Sid and Jake made chains out of flowers, shells and vines. They also displayed various decorations around the cave.

Squint, Inky, Flynn and Gorilla went through possible song choices, Ellen and Dory helping them (Because of the songs they could choose.)

Soon they had made the cave an absolutely magnificent party spot. They grouped together and looked at their work in admiration.

(Song ends)

"WE DID IT!" Shira exclaimed happily, hugging Jake and Diego.

**In the forest…**

Two sabers, one orange with black patterned stripes, and one grey with a scar across his left eye, ran through the forest together. Their names were Zean (Grey) and Zelda. (Black and orange) Zelda ran ahead and Zean ran after her. "Hey! Wait for me!"

"We gotta find Shira and Diego!" Now, you're probably wondering why Diego and Shira? Well, Zean is Diego's former pack buddy and Zelda is Shira's. Zean ran at her pace. They saw that a creepy looking bird was staring at them. He looked like a mix between Josiah and Silas.

"DUNCAN!" He screeched in a deep voice.

"What?" Zelda asked, confused.

"DUNCAN! I SILAS AND JOSIAH BROTHER." Duncan told them. (He has trouble speaking) "I GUTT APPRENTINCE." He then flew off.

**Kylie, Katie, Steffie…**

Katie was flirting with a male mammoth called Tony. Steffie and Kylie watched them with smiles and occasional giggles.

"Yeah, and, like, we, like, want to, like, hang out, like, with you!" Katie told Tony nervously. Steffie and Kylie now burst out laughing.

"Um, okay?" Tony said. Katie grinned and tilted her head.

"Cool, because I, like, really, like, think you're really, like, AWESOME!" Katie said nervously. Tony, intimidated by her flirting, just decided to go with the flow.

"Uh, thanks?" Kylie nudged Steffie.

"I think our dear Katie has fallen in love!" She giggled. Steffie nodded.

"Totally love struck!" Steffie giggled. Katie walked over to them and bit her lip. She then screamed like a fan girl and the three girls burst out laughing together.

**So, Katie's in LOOOVE! And who is Duncan? HE WORKS FOR GUTT?! BUT I THOUGHT HE WAS DEAD! And, great job on the cave guys! I must say, it looks magnificent! **

**All: Thanks!**

**Buck: ;( I wasn't in this chapter…**

**You will be next time. If anyone can guess why I use a wink face for Buck gets to use my OCS! (You don't have to, just sayin'.)**


	7. My first mate now

**Thanks to Sgt. Sniper for letting me use Zean in this story! **

**Reviews-**

**Buckrocks: Well, guess what? You got it right!**

**MusicRocks807: Yep, Katie's in LOOOOVE with Tony! Yep, everything's ready! Now we just need Louis and Kylie to fall for it! They're in this chapter, though! You'll see in a later chapter how Duncan works for Gutt! Zean and Zelda are Diego and Shira's pack buddies!**

**Punkinz01: Yep, I updated!**

**The Only Thing 2: Take to the Sky**

While they were walking, Peaches kept looking over her shoulder back at Louis. "You think he's okay?" Peaches asked Honey. Honey shrugged.

"Nah, just leave him be, he'll be alright." Peaches looked over her shoulder one last time, and then kept walking. Louis muttered something under his breath, kicking a rock.

"I shouldn't have said that! What was I thinking?! How could I be so stupid?!" He muttered angrily. "I promised hr I'd never EVER bring that up! And what do I do?! BRING IT UP!" Peaches, Scamp and Honey turned around hearing him yell that.

"Louis, you okay?" Peaches asked worriedly. Louis nodded. "No, you're not; you're beating yourself up mentally!" She told him. Louis sighed sadly.

"Alright, I admit it! I'm smashing myself with a rock on the inside." Honey smiled.

"Let's go back to the herd." She said as they began to walk back to the herd.

**Buck and Diesel…**

"LET ME LOOOOK!" Diesel whined. Buck just kept his paws over her eyes.

"Just remember rule number one, D! We're almost there, lass."

"This is uncalled for!"

"It's worth the walk." Buck told her. "We're here." He removed his paws from her eyes and she found herself gazing at the beautiful sunset.

"Where are we?" She asked Buck. He smiled.

"Let's just say we're on top of the world." Diesel smiled at him. "You wanna know how to get down?"

"The same way we came up?"

"Nope. That wouldn't be nearly as fun." Diesel noticed vines dangling in front of them. Buck grabbed one and swung away. "YEE-HAW!" He whooped as the vine snapped. "OW!" Diesel heard him yell. She giggled.

"You haven't lost your touch, Buckminster." She then grabbed a vine and swung away on it. It snapped, and she landed next to Buck, but she landed on the ground, not tangled up in a tree like he was. She saw his knife on the ground below him. She grabbed it and cut Buck free.

"WHOA!" He yelled as he fell to the ground. Diesel laughed.

**Katie, Kylie, Steffie, Tony and Ethan…**

Katie walked next to Tony, still nervously flirting. Kylie sat on Steffie's tusk and Ethan walked beside them. The girls went one way, the boys went the other. Steffie and Katie did each other's hair and Kylie did her own. "Let's go, Ky, we're taking you somewhere! Katie told her excitedly, scooping her up with her trunk.

When they got there, the herd were dancing along to the music and Songs sung by various herd members. Peaches, Ethan, Katie and Steffie walked up to go and sing while Scrat and Scratte made a tune to fit the song they were singing. They sung 'Where them girls at', Steffie singing the rap, and Katie and Peaches singing the other girl bits. There were a few songs in between. The possums even sung one, standing in their stars they made earlier…

Crash…

"_Watch me as I dance under the spotlight- _

_listen to the people screaming out more, and more_

_Cos I create the feeling that keep em coming back, _

_Yeah, I create the feeling that keep em coming back, _

_So captivating when I get it on the floor…"_

Eddie…

"_Know y'all been patiently waiting, I know you need me, I can feel it, _

_I'm a beast, I'm an animal, I'm that Monster in the mirror, _

_The headliner, finisher, I'm the closer, winner. _

_Best when under pressure with seconds left I show up..."_

All…

[CHORUS x2]

"_If you really want more, scream it out louder, _

_if you on the floor, bring out the fire, _

_And light it up, take it up higher, _

_Gonna push it to the limit, give it more…" _

Natasha…

"_Get up both your hands, I'm in the zone, s'aite _

_put em in the air, if you more (and) more, _

_Cos I can't wait to feel it. _

_I go hard, can't stop, _

_But if I stop just know that Imma bring it back, _

_Never quittin' don't believe in that..." _

Minnie…

_Know y'all been patiently waiting, I know you need me, I can feel it, _

_I'm a beast, I'm an animal, I'm that monster in the mirror, _

_The headliner, finisher, I'm the closer, winner. _

_Best when under pressure with seconds left I show up..."_

All…

_[CHORUS x2] _

_If you really want more, scream it out louder, _

_if you on the floor, bring out the fire, _

_And light it up, take it up higher, _

_Gotta push it to the limit, give it more. _

_Ooooooooo..._

_Gotta push it to the limit, give it more.._

_Ooooooooo..._

_[CHORUS x2] _

_If you really want more, scream it out louder, _

_if you on the floor, bring out the fire, _

_And light it up, take it up higher, _

_Gotta push it to the limit, give it more. _

_Ooooooooo..._

_Gotta push it to the limit, give it more.._

_Ooooooooo..._

_Gotta push it to the limit, give it more…" _Everyone clapped. Kylie wasn't aware that Louis was there at the party, and Louis wasn't aware Kylie was at the party. Louis went up to sing next…

"_Tonight, she found me just in time_

_Her smile brought me back to life_

_Like some kinda miracle _

_She stares all I want is more_

_Unless saw her captivore_

_She's an original_

_Yeah, yeah eh_

_She don't have to speak no _

_A single word to me no_

_But when she opens up her eyes_

_There ain't no mystery no no no no_

_She's so unbelievable_

_Don't know why the stars are in the sky_

_Don't know how this love found me tonight_

_But something I know for sure_

_Baby you're incredible_

_And I want the whole world to see_

_You are the lighter side of me_

_One thing I know for sure_

_Baby you're incredible_

_Tonight, feel our hearts alive_

_Inside, when her lips touch mine_

_Oh yeah,_

_It's under describable_

_Ooh, ooh_

_With every move she makes_

_She takes me breath away_

_And girl I know that every moment is a chance to say your beautiful_

_Baby your a miracle…"_

_Oh_

Kylie pushed her way through the crowd hearing Louis' voice. She watched him, her eyes started to well up with tears.

"_Don't know why the stars are in the sky_

_Don't know how this love found me tonight_

_But something I know for sure (For sure)_

_Baby you're incredible_

_And I want the whole world to see_

_You are the lighter side of me_

_One thing I know for sure (One thing)_

_Baby you're incredible_

_Baby you're incredible_

_Baby you're incredible_

_One thing I know for sure_

_Baby you're incredible_

_Don't know why the stars are in the sky_

_Don't know how this love found me tonight_

_But something I know for sure_

_Baby your incredible_

_And I want the whole world to see_

_You are the lighter side of me_

_One thing I know for sure_

_Baby you're incredible_

_Baby you're incredible_

_Baby you're incredible_

_One thing I know for sure_

_Baby you're incredible…" _He finished and everybody clapped. Kylie scampered up to him. He smiled widely seeing her there.

"Louis…Did…you mean…M-me?" Louis paused for a second before replying.

"Yes because I really, really…" Before he could finish his sentence, Kylie cupped his face in her paws and kissed him. At first Louis was shocked, but melted into the kiss. When they pulled away from each other, Louis smiled. "Let me change what I was gonna say; Forget about your stupid past." He leaned in to whisper in her ear, "You're my first mate now…" Kylie hugged him closer before replying.

"Aye aye captain…" The rest of the herd said AWWWWWW! Shira smooched Diego and Jake.

"Told ya we could do it." She told them.

**Awwww…So Louis and Kylie are back together now! YAYZ THANK YOU SHIRA AND THE HERD!**

**Buck: Ow…That tree was spiky…**

**Diesel: You sure it wasn't a rose bush?**


	8. What is up with the flower?

**The Only Thing 2: Take to the Sky**

**The next day…**

"You are nuts."

"True, true, but that ain't stoppin' me!" Diesel slapped her forehead as Buck jumped; only just grabbing the vine in front of him. It snapped, letting Buck fall to the ground. "OWW!"

"Nice try stupid." Diesel called down to him. Buck laughed sarcastically, while Diesel smiled. "Have you fallen from stuff enough yet?"

"Very funny D. Have you—"

"Have I what, Buck, have I what?" Diesel asked him, stifling a laugh.

"Umm…I got nothin'."

"I thought so." Diesel laughed as she helped Buck up. "You're so stupid."

"Gee, thanks." Buck said sarcastically.

"Whatever, Bucko."

"Oh, you di' not jus' say that." Buck growled playfully.

"Well, I said it anyway, so, I guess I did." Diesel smiled. Buck smirked.

"That's it!" Buck grabbed her and tackled her to the ground playfully. Diesel laughed. "Now what did you call me?"

"I called you Bucko, Bucko." Diesel said smartly.

"You are takin' a risk."

"I am not." Buck helped her to her feet. "Well, maybe." Buck laughed a little. He then went silent.

"I…got ya somethin'. I thought you'd like it." He then placed something behind her ear. It was a small, pretty purple flower. (It looks like this:  . /imgres?q=flowers&start=115&hl=en&sa=X&rlz=1T4ADBF_enAU314AU314&biw=1680&bih=770&tbm=isch&tbnid=3aSpCNlNUg7-7M:&imgrefurl= /2013/01/18/flower-wallpapers/flowers-wallpapers-2013/&docid=QQjC0y6-o0wPKM&imgurl= &w=3872&h=2592&ei=7JYtUcC2E4TqlAWBoIGAAw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=995&vpy=484&dur=1125&hovh=184&hovw=275&tx=188&ty=163&sig=102467591841060673647&page=4&tbnh=142&tbnw=231&ndsp=41&ved=1t:429,r:44,s:100,i:136.) Diesel plucked it out of her hair to look at it.

"Oh, Buck…its beautiful…" Diesel looked up at him. "Thank you…"

"Um, yeah, I hate ta bring it up right now but…I know nothing about yer past, lass. And you know everything 'bout mine so…"

"Oh…that…right…long story…"

"Jus' tell me, Diesel." Diesel sighed.

"I was just a teen when it happened…"

_Flashback:_

"_Shut it." Diesel scowled at her sister, who was teasing her about being in love._

"_Why should I? He's weird!"_

"_He is not!"_

"_Oh well, he likes that other girl."_

"_You mean Nikki? She's a bully!"_

"_And the guy you like is deranged."_

"_NO! Sometimes I hate you, Emily."_

"_Geez, love you too, Diesel." Emily scowled back at her. Their uncle, Felix _**(Did anyone see what I did there?) **_rushed in, a worried expression on his face._

"_Girls, we gotta get outta here!" He grabbed their hands and pulled them away._

"_WAIT UNCLE FELIX! WHAT ABOUT MOM AND DAD?!" Diesel screamed._

"_You don't __**have**__ a mom and dad!" Felix told them._

"_What do you mean?!" Emily cried. Felix stopped. _

"_Your parents are dead, alright?!" Diesel and Emily looked at each other._

"_What…?" Diesel asked, tears starting to well up in her eyes._

"_Gah, why did I tell you that? Anyway, you guys gotta fend for ya selves, because I got my own family ta care about." Diesel looked back at her crumbling home, everything she knew and loved, destroyed._

_Flashback end_

"…and that's really all I remember of Ol' Uncle Felix." Buck just stared at her.

"…You don't have any parents?" He asked. He then smirked a little. "Who'd ya like?" He asked her.

"I don't remember…" Buck's smirk disappeared. He held Diesel close.

"I love you, D. Don't ever forget that."

**Zean and Zelda…**

"We're almost there! I can feel it!" Zean said. Zelda ran faster than she had ever ran before, over taking Zean. "HEY WAIT FOR ME! ZEL!" He yelled, trying to catch up. Zelda ran so fast, she hit smack bang into Shira.

"ZELDA?!"

"SHIRA!" Zelda exclaimed happily. Diego and Zean bumped paws and smiled.

"Hey, buddy." Diego said.

"Long time no see, eh?"

"Yeah." Diane and Tyler walked out.

"Hey, sup guys! Haven't seen you in ages!" Zean bumped his paw against Diane and Tyler's.

**The teens…**

Tony walked over to Katie. "You know, when you sang last night, you sounded like and angel." Katie's eyes widened and she blushed deeply.

"Oh, really? You think so?" She stuttered. Tony nodded and wrapped his trunk around hers. This just made Katie blush more. Peaches, Steffie, Honey, Kylie, Louis and Ethan smiled and said 'Awwwwww…' Katie's heart was truly stolen by this guy. She sighed contently and affectionately rubbed her head against his.

Ethan smiled. "True looooove steals ma heart like a thief…" He said in a singsong voice. Louis repeated it, and soon the girls said it as well.

"Katie's fallen in love with Tony!" Steffie giggled.

"I think she just scored herself a boyfriend." Peaches said.

"It's love at first sight for our dear Katie and Tony!" Kylie laughed.

"I think I like you Katie…" Tony sighed. "I love you." He confessed. Katie was speechless. She thought for a minute before returning the message.

"I love you too." Everybody said Awww again.

**Buck and Diesel…**

"How come you never told me about that?" Buck asked Diesel.

"Cause I thought you'd think I'm crazy."

"Diesel, look at who ya talkin' to. Ya talkin' ta me lass. If anyone's crazy here, it's me." Suddenly, Ellen trotted over.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Ellen."

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Nothing really."

"Pretty flower. Where'd ya get it?"

"Down by the riva."

"Water lilly?"

"No."

"I thought so. It's…holy crap it's glowing." Ellen backed up.

"It glows?" Diesel asked Buck. He just shrugged. "Cool." The flower stopped glowing as Ellen backed up more. She drew closer and it glowed again.

"WHY IS IT GLOWING EVERYTIME I COME NEAR?!"

"Buck, show me where you got this thing before Ellen goes ape." Buck immediately remembered the last time Ellen got angry.

"Yeah, that might be a good Idea…"

**So why does the flower glow when Ellen comes near? And cute! Tony and Katie are together now! Soo sweet! Zean and Zelda have found Diego and Shira, and seriously, what's up with this flower?**

**Stay tuned!**

**~Blu!**


	9. New Arrivals, Milo and Uncle Felix

**The Only Thing 2: Take To the Sky**

A few weeks have passed from the make-up and break-up of Louis and Kylie, and since they had found out why the flowers were glowing for Ellen, and a couple of others. The flowers no longer glowed for Ellen, for she had found something to fix the glow for her.

She had found a white shorthair cat by the name of Milo.

Milo was a funny cat that loved fun and games as much as Ellen did. He often chased his tail like a dog, and enjoyed spending time with Ellen and the herd. He had a funny British voice (Hmm, Buck watch out, he's got an accent like you!) which he used to tell stories and complement Ellen on her many achievements, and disapprove with all the bad stuff she said about herself when she was upset. And this is the current story:

Milo walked next to Ellen. "Deep down, I knew I'd close my flower. It glowed because I had no one to love. Maybe that's why Dory's gone into hiding. I haven't seen her in months." Ellen told Milo.

"*Gasp* Did YOU cause her to go into hiding? *Gives Ellen the curious eye* did ya? Did ya?! DID YA!?" He laughed playfully as Ellen broke into a fit of giggles. A thud was heard in front of them as a small mammal (bigger than them though) hit the ground harshly.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay sir?"

"No, I am not okay! THAT BLASTED SPITTING HORRID WRINKLY—" The mammal stood up to show it was a male weasel, he had ash black fur and green eyes; like Diesel had described her uncle Felix to the herd. Ellen backed up as he continued his insults. When he finished, he turned to Ellen and Milo. "I need you guys to help me find someone." He panicked.

"Whoa, hold on, buddy, we don't even know who you are." Ellen said.

"Name's Felix. Now, you help me. I'm looking for my two nieces." Ellen then turned to whisper to Milo.

"He's talking about Diesel and Emily." Ellen told him. "He's THE Uncle Felix." Milo's eyes widened. He'd heard stories about Felix almost every day.

"Do you think we should help him? I mean, Diesel doesn't like him very much."

"What choice do we have?" They decided to help Felix and headed to find Buck and Diesel.

**Buck and Diesel…**

Buck hid in a bush, pulling Diesel in with him. "Stay in here; we're being stalked."

"B-by who?!" Diesel asked, starting to panic. Buck frowned.

"Good question." He said blankly. "Because I have no idea." Diesel suddenly had a panic attack and screamed.

"Well, that helps!" She yelled. Buck hugged her. She then groaned in pain and Buck pulled away.

"You okay, D?" She looked up at him. "Oh." Honey walked past the bush with Scamp. Buck spotted them and jumped out of the bush. Honey screamed, scared of his sudden appearance.

"Sorry if I scared ya, lass. Anyway, I've got a bit of a problem…"

"What is it?"

"Diesel's sort of…yeah…"

**Louis and Kylie…**

Louis, crashed out on his 'bed', twitched as Kylie poked him with a stick. She giggled at his twitching. Louis heard her giggle and smiled mentally. He grabbed a clump of mud in his paws and ditched it back at her. He then flicked his eyes open to see a distressed mud covered Kylie. (If ya wondering where he got the mud from, they're in a place with puddles everywhere.) He started laughing so hard he fell back into a big puddle himself. "I deserved that."

Kylie laughed and helped him up. "C'mon, General Doofus." She said with a smile.

"Ha ha, very funny." He said. Scamp ran up to them, a smirk on his face.

"Did you guys turn into dumb and dumber or something?"

"Did you have a break up with maple syrup or something?"

"Don't call Honey Maple syrup."

"What if I do?"

"I'll eat ya, herbivore."

"O-K! Boys, get a restraining order or something before this turns into world war 1." Kylie chuckled.

"Anyway, Buck and Diesel are about to be parents!" Scamp told them.

"OMG, really?" Kylie asked. Scamp nodded before running off, gesturing for Louis and Kylie to follow. When they got to Buck and Diesel's location, Honey stood there next to Diesel, who was curled up with six little kits beside her. Kylie and Louis smiled. "Any names for them yet?" Kylie asked Buck and Diesel.

"Still thinkin'." Diesel replied. Three were boys, three were girls. Diesel picked one up. "D'aaaw, Buck! He looks just like ya." She told Buck.

"So he does!"

"Got a name for him?"

"Josh."

"That's adorable!" A loveable lispy voice said. It was Sid the sloth! (Well, you can't have an ICE AGE story without Sid!)

"When did you get here?"

"Just before, actually, I saw Honey was here."

"Oh, okay."

"Can I name one?"

"Sure Sid." Diesel said.

"YA MEAN IT?!"

"No."

"Aww."

"Oh fine!"

"YAY!" He picked one up that looked just like Diesel. "Awww, she's so cute! I shall name her: Rose!"

"Wow, since when did you come up with good names?" Diesel asked. Sid frowned, offended by her comment, but he was happy on the inside that she liked the name. Later, the six names they had chosen for their kids were: Rose, Ruby, Matt, Marshall, Lola and Josh.

Ellen, Milo and Felix walked past the bush. Upon hearing them talking, Diesel screamed a little. Buck clamped a paw over her mouth as Felix looked around. Diesel pulled the kits back protectively. Felix smirked and walked around the bush like a circling vulture.

"Are you ready to come out or do I have to make you?" He asked evilly. Buck gestured for her to go out.

"What is it, you son of a…Grrr…" Diesel snapped, not wanting to curse.

"Whoa, there! What did I do?!"

"Hmm, let's see…YOU ABANDONED ME, YOU RAT FACED JERK!" Felix shrunk. He didn't like the fact his niece exploded at him.

"I…just need…to tell you something." He replied, standing tall. "You're different to everyone else, you and Emily." He leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"MY PARENTS WERE WHAT?!"

**So what the heck did Felix tell her? And, aww, The kits! Hope ya'll liked!**

**~Blu! **


	10. Gone forever?

**By the title of this chapter it is not going to be pretty. You might laugh at some bits, you might cry at some bits. And some bits might just make you fall off your chair.**

**Zean: I belong to Sgt. Sniper.**

**Scamp: Well, I belong to Tabbypie101!**

**Diesel: and I belong to Blumacaw13 who we just call Blu.**

**The Only Thing 2: Take to the Sky**

Felix was speechless. What did he just tell her? Horrible at keeping secrets, he was. "Look, Diesel, they didn't tell you because they didn't want that life for you. They just wanted you to be safe."

"How could I ever have been safe when they were always away?! And when I had an uncle that couldn't care less about me!"

"Look, I care for you and Emily, but I wasn't going to be like this forever: Watch out for Oscar, take care of Oscar, make sure Oscar knows right from wrong!"

"HE WAS YOUR BROTHER!"

"So? Cain and Abel were brothers, look how they turned out!"

"RR! UNCLE FELIX, ARE YOU TRYING TO STAB ME WITH THE KNIFE OF CONFUSION OR SOMETHING?!"

"DIESEL!" He yelled as she ran off. "DIE-SELL!"

"TAKE A HIKE! I WAS NEVER RELATED TO THE LIKES OF SOMEONE LIKE YOU!" She screamed back at him. She stopped in a clearing and sat under a tree. "Dad, why didn't you tell me…why didn't you tell me you were…one of them…" She asked, growling the last bit.

"One of whom?" She heard a soft voice ask her as Buck sat beside her with the kits, Honey, Louis, Kylie, Scamp, Sid, Ellen and Milo. Diesel hugged Buck.

"I screwed up so bad…I should have seen it coming…"

"Seen what coming?"

"…my parents are pirates…"

"WHAT?!"

"Don't freak out!" She told him.

"Fudgery Budgerigar, man! That is crazy!" Ellen exclaimed. She then walked away with Milo. A familiar figure jumped in front of them and Ellen screamed.

"Hello, kitty-cats." The figure muttered darkly.

"Gutt…" Ellen growled. There was a gang of new pirates behind him including two weasels, a possum, a fox, a ferret, a saber, a bird and a blue tongue lizard. The weasels were called Lulu and you guessed it…Tegan. (Remember?) The possum had blonde fur and blue eyes, her name was Kelsey. The fox had fiery red fur and ash black eyes, his name was Astro. The ferret had brown fur and blue eyes with extremely sharp claws, her name was Rebecca. The saber had dark brown fur, brown eyes and a charming but evil smile, her name was Hallie. The bird was Duncan and the blue tongue lizard was his pal, Sticko. The rest of the herd appeared upon hearing Ellen scream. Crash and Eddie saw Chelsea and gasped. What had she done? She'd put herself into a world of torture!

"Lulu! Hallie! Kelsey! What have you done?!" Eddie exclaimed to his three old pals. Sticko scuttled over and started crawling all over Shira. She tried to hit the annoying little lizard off but failed. Sticko then stuck his blue tongue in Diego's ear. Diane and Tyler covered their eyes, thinking it was sort of gross. Crash and Eddie cracked up laughing. That was before Sticko jumped onto them and started biting them everywhere. Rebecca cackled and aimed her wooden sword at Peaches. Peaches screamed.

"Let's tango, Mango."

"**IT'S PEACHES!"** Peaches shouted angrily at her. Diesel then tackled Tegan while Buck tackled Lulu. Tegan threw Diesel a sword and the sword fight began between the weasels. At one time during the fight, Diesel and Buck found themselves fighting each other. They looked at each other and smiled sheepishly, then went back to fighting Lulu and Tegan.

Hallie fled with Kelsey, but were stopped by Diego and Natasha. "Going somewhere?"

"Natasha, Diego, we just want our lives back—" Hallie started.

"You can go." As soon as they moved, Hallie picked Kelsey up and they bolted. Lulu followed, but was grabbed by Buck.

"Lemme go!" Buck let her go and she bolted towards Kelsey and Hallie. Gutt was outraged. He threw Buck away, who yelped when he hit the ground. Silas saw this and anger bubbled up inside of him.

"You ze monster! You shall die!" Silas roared in rage, pecking at Gutt. Gutt tried to swat him away but epically failed. Silas then flew over to Buck. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said as Silas helped him up. Honey and Scamp took on Astro, who flung Sticko at them, who crawled around them like the annoying little lizard he was. He then leaped onto Louis. Sid, being the screw up along with Granny, fought Duncan, and failed miserably as Duncan was so much more demented than he was, it made him so annoyed, Sid fainted, while Granny helped Janice separate Diesel and Tegan, for their fight was getting way too serious.

"Whoa, Petrol, Annoying one eye's sister, stop it!" Granny yelled. Gutt threw Granny into the air and smashed Janice against a tree. He then went to hurt Diesel and Buck went agro. He pounced onto Gutt, growled, and bit him. Granny landed on the ground with a thud. "Ouchy!"

Louis flung Sticko off him who then jumped onto Tony, who ran around trying to get him off, but Sticko jumped onto Katie afterwards. Sticko was then thrown onto Astro's face by Katie.

"Get off!"

"Wahoo!" Sticko screamed as he was shot in the air and onto Buck's face, knocking him off of Gutt. "Eek!" Sticko screeched and scuttled away as Gutt approached. A knife narrowly missed him.

"Hey monkey boy," Gutt turned to see who it was. It was a female weasel, slightly older than Buck.

"Leave my son alone." Gutt then smirked evilly.

"Oh, Jewel, so nice to see you again. Should I offer something else in exchange for your son?" Buck and Juni popped up next to Jewel.

"Spoken for." They replied in unison.

"Oh, crud." Gutt said. "I'm so scared." He said sarcastically. That was before Felix, Emily, Diesel and Lulu popped up next to them. The pirates popped up next to Gutt while the rest of the herd came behind Buck, Diesel, Jewel and the others, Kelsey and Hallie with them too.

"I think we have you outnumbered, Gutt." Felix said.

"YOU SHALL NEVER DEFEAT US!" Gutt yelled. And, then he was mobbed. By the herd.

Gutt was finally finished. His crew was, too.

But the results for the herd were bad, too.

They, in the process lost three members of the herd, which would break hearts.

Especially for a certain pair of possums…

They lost Natasha and Minnie.

And they lost…

"Felix…wake up!" Diesel said, shaking her uncle violently. She screamed and cried. "THIS IS MY ENTIRE FAULT!" She screamed, banging her head against a tree. Buck walked over to her.

"Whoa, whoa, this is not your fault!"

"YES IT IS!" Buck turned her around.

"Hey, stop it, alright. This wasn't and never will be your fault, right?!" He said holding her close. Crash and Eddie, bawling their eyes out over the loss of their girlfriends, sniffed and wiped their eyes.

"Why did it have to be th-e-em-m-m…?" Crash cried, holding Natasha. Upon seeing how sad they were, Kylie muttered a small song under her breath, and Honey said the same. Since Sid had found cures to help people, this was one that he had taught his daughter and his friend, for it could do something amazing…

After they finished muttering the song, it took effect. Crash or Eddie didn't see this because they were too busy crying, but they heard it.

"Crash…"

"Eddie…"

Upon hearing Natasha and Minnie's soft voices, they wiped their eyes and looked up from the ground. Natasha laughed at Crash and he picked her up and hugged her. "You're alive! YOU'RE ALIVE! IT'S REALLY YOU!"

"OW! CRASH!" Natasha giggled, still in a little pain. Crash stopped and smiled. Eddie had done the same thing with Minnie, and then, they kissed. Diane and Tyler covered their eyes.

"Ewww! Gross!" Tyler gagged.

"Yuck!" Diane scowled. Shira and Zelda laughed.

"Ow, godddd…." Diesel and Buck ran over to Felix and helped him up. Diesel hugged him.

"I'm so sorry Uncle Felix." Emily joined the hug and Felix hugged his two nieces. Buck stood by his mother and brother.

"Today…has been crazy!" Buck said.

"Oh, yeah." Diesel added and everyone laughed. Squint and Inky stood next to each other, also laughing. Scrat and Scratte pushed them together to make them kiss. The rabbits' eyes widened, but they both melted into the kiss. Ellen then smiled.

"THIS CALLS FOR CELEBRATION BABY!" She yelled. She then started to dance as the herd made music.

"_Hey I heard you were a wild one  
Oooh  
If I took you home  
It'd be a home run  
Show me how you do_

I wanna shut down the club  
With you  
Hey I heard you like the wild ones (wild ones wild ones)  
Oooh

(Diego and Zean)  
I like crazy, foolish, stupid  
Party going wild, fist pumping music,  
I might lose it  
Blast to the roof, that how we do'z it (do'z it do'z it)  
I don't care the night, she don't care we like  
Almost dared the right vibe  
Ready to get live, ain't no surprise  
Take me so high, jumping nose dive  
Surfing the crowd  
Oooh  
Said I gotta be the man  
I'm the head of my band, mic check one two  
Shut them down in the club while the playboy does it, and y'all get lose lose  
After bottle, we all get bent and again tomorrow  
Gotta break loose cause that's the motto  
Club shuts down, a hundred super models

(All)  
Hey I heard you were a wild one  
Oooh  
If I took you home  
It'd be a home run  
Show me how you do

I wanna shut down the club  
With you  
Hey I heard you like the wild ones (wild ones wild ones)  
Oooh

(Shira and Zelda)  
Party rocker, foot-show stopper  
More Chambord  
Number one, club popper  
Got a hangover like too much vodka  
Can't see me with ten binoculars  
So cool  
No doubt by the end of the night  
Got the clothes coming off  
Til I make that move  
Somehow, someway, gotta raise the roof, roof  
All black shades when the sun come through  
Uh-Oh, it's on like everything goes  
Round up baby tilt the freaky show

What happens to that body, it's a private show  
Stays right here, private show  
I like 'em untamed, don't tell me how pain  
Tolerance, bottoms up with the champagne  
My life, call my homie then we hit Spain  
Do you busy with the bail, we get insane

(All)  
Hey I heard you were a wild one  
Oooh  
If I took you home  
It'd be a home run  
Show me how you do

I wanna shut down the club  
With you  
Hey I heard you like the wild ones (wild ones wild ones)  
Oooh  
(Diesel, Kylie, Minnie, Natasha, Katie and Peaches)  
I am a wild one  
Break me in  
Saddle me up and let's begin  
I am a wild one  
Tame me now  
Running with wolves  
And I'm on the prowl  
(Buck, Louis, Crash, Eddie,Tony and Ethan)  
Show you another side of me  
A side you would never thought you would see  
Tear up that body  
Dominate you 'til you've had enough  
I hear you like  
The wild stuff

(All)  
Hey I heard you were a wild one  
Oooh  
If I took you home  
It'd be a home run  
Show me how you'll do

I wanna shut down the club  
With you  
Hey I heard you like the wild ones (wild ones wild ones)  
Oooh  
(Diesel, Kylie, Natasha, Minnie, Katie, Peaches)  
I am a wild one  
Break me in  
Saddle me up and let's begin  
I am a wild one  
Tame me now  
Running with wolves  
And I'm on the prowl..."

**/N: Scrat and Scratte, you little sneaks! By the looks of it, Inky and Squint are happy about it!**

**Squint: Hey!**

**Inky: It was romantic though…**

**Squint: Daww, come here you! *Kisses Inky***

**Diane and Tyler: Ewww! Gross! Yuck!**

**Hang in there, everyone, it's almost the end, and, guess what? Yep, there's gonna be ANOTHER sequel!**

**~Blu!**


	11. Three proposals in one day

**The Only Thing 2: Take To the Sky**

Squint twirled Inky around and doffed her over his arm. She then kicked him in the face (Like Scrat and Scratte in Ice Age 3) and laughed at his stupid reaction. "Oh, that was smooth."

"You're weird!"

"No, you're the weird one!" Josiah sat in a tree.

"Psst, Squint! Just tell her: 'You have beautiful eyes!'" He told Squint.

"Okay, that's good, great idea." He looked sideways with a smile then looked at Inky. "I have beautiful eyes."

"Um, okay, sure, they're nice." Squint looked over to Josiah.

"Her eyes, you doosh!"

"Your eyes are great, not mine, well, mine are okay, but yours…wow…" Josiah gave him thumbs up.

"Thanks." Inky replied. Squint smiled.

**Buck and Diesel…**

"YEEE HAWWW!" Buck yelled, on the go once again. Diesel watched her stupid mate as she looked after the kits who were just sitting down watching Silas acting out a mini play. (Suitable for the little kids.) Diane and Tyler were watching two. Diane put her hand up to ask a question.

"Mister Silas, did you die?" Josiah landed next to them.

"Maybe, I can't remember. Anyway, there were…"

"Fish in every corner, there was no escape! Until a crazy, mentally deranged one eyed weasel swung down and threw us back to civilization! That was your father little kits!" Josiah explained as the kits burst out laughing. Rose wiped the tears of joy of her face.

"Is daddy weally that weirwed?" Marshall asked. (Yes, they can talk now, but not very well.)

"I'm afraid so, little one. I'm afraid so." Josiah said. The kits burst out laughing again. Silas plugged his beak to make his voice sound weird.

"I'm afraid so, little one. I'm afraid so." He mimicked his little brother, purposely making himself sound weird. This just made the kits laugh more. He received a warning glare from Josiah. Silas just shrugged. The kits were laughing so much they couldn't breathe. The same with the saber cubs. Josiah went red with anger.

"What?" He plugged his beak again. "Did I offend you?" Silas laughed.

**Squint and Inky…**

Inky's ears fell into her eyes again. She didn't mind, it always happened. Squint flicked them back and smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem!" Squint said cheerily. "Um…Inky?"

"Yeah…?"

"I wanna tell you something. We've just been boyfriend-girlfriend for so many years and…I wanna change that." Inky looked at him as he knelt down.

"Will you do the honour of becoming my wife?"

"Oh, Squint…I will." Squint stood up and they kissed.

**The possums…**

(Playing in background: Troublemaker by Olly Murs)

Crash and Natasha danced under the lights they had made for the party a few weeks ago. So did Eddie and Minnie. "Wow, check out mister smooth." Natasha teased Eddie as he failed dancing tango with Minnie.

"Hey, it's not like I took dance lessons!" Eddie fought back.

"Whatever." She went back to dancing with Crash.

"So, Natasha, how do you like the idea of being together forever?" Crash asked her.

"What do ya mean, Crash?"

"Well, I was thinking that we could be more than just boyfriend and girlfriend."

"I still don't understand."

"What I mean is, Will you marry me?" Eddie had done the same with Minnie, and Minnie had gladly accepted.

"Yes, I will, Crash." Crash got excited.

"Woo hoo! Then c'mon along for the ride, babe!" He said.

**Awww! There were three proposals in one day! Get ready peeps, next chapter is the last story chapter, then after that I might test how well you read.**


	12. Marrige and Credits

**Alright, last chapter, here we go. I'll make it a good one! **

**The Only Thing 2: Take to the Sky**

A few months later the weddings took place. "Oh, c'mon, do I HAVE to do this?!" Felix complained. "I don't wanna see 'em kiss!"

"Well, Granny and Joe refused because they said they would puke, so, it's you doin' it, mister!" Diesel and Jewel said, pushing Felix. "It won't take that long!"

"Well, I have to do it three times!"

**Later…**

"Blah blah, blah blah, yeah you know, you may kiss the bride." Felix groaned for the third time, turning away when Crash and Natasha kissed. Joe and Granny gagged and the kits and the cubs covered their eyes in disgust for the third time. Louis snapped a bit of bark of a tree and threw it into the water next to them. He jumped on the piece of bark.

"What are ya waiting for, guys, get in!" He yelled as the others joined him in the water. Peaches and Kylie splashed him, causing him to fall off the piece of bark. The teenage girls, Katie, Honey, Steffie Peaches and Kylie yelled,

"WIPEOUT!" Louis resurfaced.

"Ha-ha, very funny girls."

"Oh, come 'ere, Diggy!" Kylie said, hugging him. Louis looked at her with that 'not funny' glare. "Come on, Louis, I'm just messing around with ya!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." She was then playfully attacked by Louis. Buck went and sat by Diesel.

"You wanna join them?"

"The kits—"

"C'mon, Diane and Tyler are mature enough to know where the little group of kids can go and where they can't go! You just need to have fun." Buck told her, dragging her out. She splashed him in the face then swam off. "HEY! Why you little—come 'ere!" He yelled chasing after her. She just continued to splash him. He grabbed her. "I got ya now!"

"And now you don't." She said, splashing him again. She then scooped up some wet sand from the ocean floor and threw it into Buck's face. She began to laugh her head off.

"You think that's funny, huh?" Buck smirked, grabbing some dirt of his own. "LET'S SEE IF YOU LAUGH AT THIS!" He threw it at Diesel, narrowly missing her.

"Ha, ya missed!" She then was hit by another clump of mud. "I deserved that." Scrat and Scratte danced around on a block of floating ice, holding the acorn and giggling madly. Ellen and Milo splashed members of the herd for fun, and they were snapped out of their fun when someone yelled,

"CANNONBALL!" They looked up just in time to see that Peaches was going to jump in. She crashed into the water with a huge splash. When she resurfaced, everyone laughed, including herself. The herd began to make music. Then the boys started to sing:

_"Tonight I want all of you tonight  
Give me everything tonight  
For all we know we might not get tomorrow  
Let's do it tonight…"_

Buck and Diesel dance around together, Diesel singing as boxes pop up on the screen showing pictures of their actors above the said characters, with writing saying:_  
_**Simon Pegg**

**Anne Hathaway**__

"Don't care what they say  
Or what games they play  
Nothing is enough  
'Til I have your love…"  
The picture switches to show Louis and Kylie dancing around, the boxes appearing once again of their actors with writing:_  
_**Josh Gad**

**Kelly Clarkson**_  
"Let's do it tonight…"_

"I want you tonight,  
I want you to stay  
I want you tonight…"  
Ellen and Milo show up dancing and smooching.

**Ellen DeGeneres**

**Russell Brand** _  
"Grab somebody sexy, tell 'em hey  
Give me everything tonight  
Give me everything tonight  
Give me everything tonight  
Give me everything tonight_

Take advantage of tonight  
Cause tomorrow I'm off to Dubai to perform for a princess  
But tonight, I can make you my queen  
And make love to you endless  
This is insane: the way the name growin'  
Money keep flowin'  
Hustlers move aside  
So, I'm tiptoein', to keep flowin'  
I got it locked up like Lindsay Lohan

Put it on my life, baby,  
I make you feel right, baby  
Can't promise tomorrow  
But, I promise tonight  
Darling…"  
The pirate crew, old and new, slide out and cover the screen.

**Peter Dinklage as Gutt**

**Aziz Anazari as Squint**

**Nick Frost as Flynn**

**Jemaine Clement as Gorilla**

**Jamie Foxx as Jake**

**Jesse Eisenberg as Josiah**

**Alain Chabat as Silas**

**Alexa Vega as Inky**

**Adele as Tegan**

**Me as Kelsey**

**Katy Perry as Lulu**

**Kesha as Hallie**

**Karen Disher as Sticko**

**Kunal Nayyar as Gupta**

**Calvin Harris as Astro**

**Flo-rider as Duncan**

**Christina Perri as Rebecca**__

"Excuse me (Excuse Me)  
And I might drink a little more than I should tonight  
And I might take you home with me, if I could tonight  
And, baby, Ima make you feel so good, tonight  
Cause we might not get…" 

Granny slides across the screen, "Kilimanjaro!" Sid walks out and grabs her and tells her it's supposed to be tomorrow.

**Wanda Sykes**

**John Leguizamo**__

Zean, Zelda, Diego, Shira, Diane and Tyler sing._  
"Tonight I want all of you tonight  
Give me everything tonight  
For all we know we might not get tomorrow  
Let's do it tonight…"  
_**Jason Marsden**

**Pink**

**Denis Leary**

**Jenifer Lopez**

**Christina Ricci**

**Jake T Austin**_  
_The screen then changes to Honey, Scamp, Peaches, Janice, Steffie, Katie and Ethan. They sing the next lines with pride.

**Leslie Mann**

**Drake Bell**

**Keke Palmer**

**Havana Brown**

**Nicky Minaj**

**Heather Morris**

**Drake **_  
Don't care what they say  
Or what games they play  
Nothing is enough  
'Til I have your love_

Let's do it tonight

I want you tonight, I want you to stay  
I want you tonight…"

The possums appear singing and throwing each other around.

**Seann William Scott**

**Cher Lloyd**

**Josh Peck**

**Shakira**__

"Grab somebody sexy, tell 'em hey  
Give me everything tonight  
Give me everything tonight  
Give me everything tonight  
Give me everything tonight

Reach for the stars  
And if you don't grab 'em,  
At least you'll fall on top of the world  
Think about it  
Cuz if you slip,  
I'm gon' fall on top yo girl (hahaa)  
What I'm involved with  
Is deeper than the masons  
Baby, baby, and it ain't no secret  
My family's from Cuba  
But I'm an American Idol  
Get money like Seacrest

Put it on my life, baby  
I make you feel right, baby  
Can't promise tomorrow  
But, I promise tonight  
Darling…"

Manny and Ellie walk out with Juni, Jewel and Felix.

**Ray Romano**

**Queen Latifah**

**Daryl Sabara**

**Salma Hayek**

**Cheech Marin**_  
Excuse me (Excuse Me)  
And I might drink a little more than I should tonight  
And I might take you home with me if I could tonight  
And baby imma make you feel so good tonight  
Cause we might not get tomorrow…"_

__Scrat and Scratte walked out, and surprisingly, they actually sang!

**Chris Wedge**

**Karen Disher**__

Tonight I want all of you tonight  
Give me everything tonight  
For all we know, we might not get tomorrow  
Let's do it tonight

Don't care what they say  
Or what games they play  
Nothing is enough  
'Til I have your love

Let's do it tonight

I want you tonight, I want you to stay  
I want you tonight…"

Everyone walked out onto the page, and sang together. Except for Granny (Wow, imagine all those amazing voices coming together like that!)_  
"Grab somebody sexy, tell 'em hey  
Give me everything tonight  
Give me everything tonight  
Give me everything tonight  
Give me everything tonight_

Excuse me (Excuse Me)  
And I might drink a little more than I should tonight  
And I might take you home with me if I could tonight  
And baby imma make you feel so good tonight  
Cause we might not get…"

Granny pops up once again, "KILIMANJARO!" Everyone looks at her strangely, but then smiles.

**A/N: I DID IT! I'VE FINISHED! And guess what, the sequel is coming VERY soon! It's called The Only Thing 3: The Sun and Stars! Until then, mai peeps…**

**~Blu!**


End file.
